


Emotion Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayl, Gen, Magic AU, im posting this on mobile, there are different powers and they are ranked, they all work at a powers office, this is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there was more communication, maybe things would've ended differently. Maybe Peggy wouldn't have been swayed so easily. If they had been carefuller, maybe they could've caught her before she released five dangerous negative-ranked emotions. 
Well shit.





	

Maybe the whole thing could have been avoided if there was more communication. Maybe if Eliza and Angelica talked to Peggy more, something better could have happened. Whatever they could have done is useless now. 

 

At about 3:45 on a cool Wednesday afternoon, a Jealousy-type entered the Powered Person's Office. This particular Jealousy had dark red hair and black eyes. Jealousy paused just inside the door, looking around the office before setting her eyes on Peggy. She crossed the room to stand next to the surprised woman.

 

“Excuse me? Would you like me to take you to an agent? Do you have a case for us?”

 

“No, not quite. I’m a-” Jealousy scanned Peggy. She didn’t have enough information to open Peggy’s mind yet, but it was clear to her that there was some barely contained jealousy burning in her brain. “I’m the youngest child, see.”

 

“Oh! Me too.”

 

This was exactly what Jealousy needed. She didn’t have to pretend conversation anymore. “Ah, are you? It hurts, right? Always being forgotten, being left behind.”

 

Peggy finds herself nodding before she can stop.

 

Jealousy can barely contain her joy. “You’re the younger sister to-” Jealousy can finally open Peggy’s internal book, and read through her pages of life. “Two older sisters. Angelica and Eliza?”

 

“Yes.” Peggy is mesmerized by Jealousy’s eyes. They’re so pretty! And so truthful, right? 

 

“And the rule over you mercilessly, right? What are their power types? Are they even powered at all?”

 

“Angelica is a Rewind. She can roll back time. Eliza is a Pure. She can heal, she can make things go away by just saying ‘no’. They’re so powerful. Everyone forgets me. I had to basically train myself.”

 

“How awful! What’s your power type?”

 

“I’m a Magic. It’s so traditional. So boring and bland compared to them. I’m powerful. Nobody knows it.”  
“What kinds of jobs do they give you here? Do they involve your powers at all?”

 

“Kind of. I turn off lights. I take the knocked-out prisoners and lock them up. I have keys to everywhere.”

 

Jealousy finds herself elated at the catch she’s almost made. If she can get Peggy completely, she’ll be made. “Do you think you can take me to some of the prisoners? Can you help me free them?”

 

This, annoyingly, is where Peggy hesitates. “I’m not sure. This is against the rules. My sisters will be so mad at me.” Peggy looks scared.

“Have your sisters ever done something like this?”

 

“No..?”

 

“Then you’ll be forging your own path. No one will ever forget you again, not like how they forgot to invite you to that party.”

 

“They forgot I even existed. I was so shadowed by my sisters that they forget I even existed.”

 

“No one will ever forget you.” Jealousy gives Peggy a convincing smile and watches as Peggy finally breaks down. 

 

“Of course. I can show you some of the prisoners. I can help you do whatever you need to do. I can help you.”

Peggy is finally hers. “Lead the way then, darling.”

 

Jealousy follows Peggy, poking her gently whenever she stops and starts to reconsider her actions. She keeps up a steady whisper of ‘they’ll finally remember you, no one will forget you ever again’ as they walk. Peggy seems to be pretty willing. Good. Maybe she won’t have to shoot her after all, then. 

 

Peggy stops at a door, then presses her lanyard against a panel next to the door. “This is where we keep all the Negative Rated Powered People. This is what we’re looking for, right? I can show you where the Neutral Rated Powered People are. Or where the Positive RPP are, but I can’t imagine why you’d want them.”

 

“This is perfect, darling. You’re doing so well.”

 

Peggy beams under the praise and the pair steps through the now open door. It shuts behind them. Peggy pulls a tablet out of the cross-shoulder bag she has and taps a few things before showing the screen to Jealousy. 

 

“This is our entire inventory of Negative RPP. There’s a search bar for easier finding. What do we need?”

 

“I’m thinking of a few. How many can we get out and leave with safely?”

 

“Five.” 

 

“Great. Okay, so I need Coward, Hopeless, Despair, Ashamed, and-” All of the emotions could keep Peggy in line and wreck the world at once, but they still needed something special. “Confused. Can we get them?”

 

“Of course! Follow me. What should I call you, by the way?”

 

Jealousy isn’t foolish. She knows that she can’t tell Peggy what she calls, herself because then she’d get suspicious. Who calls themselves Jealousy? 

 

“Miss is fine.”

 

“If you’d prefer that, I guess.”

 

“Where are the emotions?” They have already lingered too long.

 

“Wait, why do you need them again? Wait, why are we doing this? This isn’t a good idea, Miss!”

 

“Your sister's rule you. They are tyrants. They control you. They forget you. On your birthday one year, all the kids at school wished Angelica a happy birthday. A politician didn’t invite you to a party. Boys ask you for your sister’s number. One year you got sick and the teacher forgot who you were when you came back to school. Once-”

 

“Stop! Okay! Follow me!”

 

“Good.”

 

Jealousy follows Peggy as she unlocks the people Jealousy wanted. Peggy allows Jealousy to push her around as they gather the NRPP’s. When asked, she shows Jealousy the more secret exit. She stands outside just as Jealousy directs, facing away from the building. 

 

“Peggy, darling, I need you to be very quiet, alright? Don’t make a sound.”

 

“Yes. I won’t make a sound. I’ll be quiet.”

 

Peggy stands completely still, and even after Jealousy pushes a tranquilizer into her arm, she obediently falls backward into the taller woman’s waiting arms. All without making a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Maybe tell me what you think?


End file.
